Moon Over La Gabriella
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU- House returns from Mayfield to find that he has an admirer and a dangerous one at that. Cuddy hires a bodyguard to protect her biggest asset and keep House safe. Gabriella is tough and won't stand for House's nonsense. But will she be willing to take a bullet for him? Rated M for eventual sexy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I couldn't think of a decent title for this story. The Bodyguard just seemed so..overused, and I watched An Affair to Remember recently and Moon Over La Gabriella popped into my head. So there you have it. It probably won't make sense if you haven't seen the movie so if not, just go with it :)**_

_**This is a story that's been floating around in my head for awhile and I had to get it out. I have no idea how long it'll be. It could be 5 chapters, or it could be 15. I just don't know. I haven't written any House fanfic in a long time so I'm a little rusty. Bear with me.** _

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any of its characters. So don't sue me._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What do you think it means?" Cuddy asked Wilson as they stared at the note.

"I think someone felt cheated because House refused to take their case, someone died or whatever, and they're taking their anger out on House."

"Well whoever they are, they're not very good stalkers. If they were, they'd be sending these to Mayfield where House is."

"Maybe they're sending it here to scare us. To let us know they're watching."

"Or they know he's coming back in a few days," Cuddy pointed out.

"What should we do? We won't be able to hide this from him for long. He's going to be staying with me for awhile so maybe that will throw them off.

"I guess we'll just have to see how it goes."

"See how what goes?" A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Both Wilson and Cuddy turned around and she quickly hid the notes behind her back, hoping House doesn't see them.

"House, you're early."

"Yeah. It was getting crowded. They gave me a nice send-off though. I got cake and everything. So whatcha got there?" He inquired, pointing to the hand behind Cuddy's back.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Then why hide it?"

"House just drop it."

House smirked. "I might've been in the booby hatch but that doesn't mean I've changed that much." He held out his hand. "Gimme."

Cuddy had to admit he was looking well. He'd cut his hair super short and his beard was fuller, but he'd definitely lost some weight. It looked good on him and a small part of her reacted favorably, causing her to blush slightly. Those big blue eyes of his practically entranced her enough to hand over the notes from his stalker.

He looked them over and ripped them up. "You think I don't get these every so often? Who cares?"

"It's from the same person," Wilson told him. "And they've been coming non-stop to your apartment and office since you went to Mayfield. Whoever it is means business."

"Nolan wants you to stay with Wilson for the next couple of months," Cuddy told him and then held up her hand when House started to roll his eyes. "Just until you get your medical license fully reinstated and..."

"To make sure I don't relapse?" House sighed and flopped down in the nearest chair. "Glad to see my best friends have so much faith in me."

"It's not just that. It's your stalker. If you stay with me, you'll be safe."

"Safe from what? You think he's going to climb in through my bedroom window and blow my head off?"

"What makes you think it's a he?" Cuddy asked him. "I seem to remember a certain teenage _female_ stalker a few years ago."

House laughed and shook his head. "She had spores from the earthquakes in Fresno. The symptoms made her believe she was in love with me. She was harmless. Most stalkers are."

"No, they aren't. I can list half a dozen names of famous stalkers who killed or came close to killing their prey. So bottom line, you're staying with me until the coast is clear."

"But your place is so small," House whined like a petulant child. "I think you're both over-reacting but whatever. Since I'm in such a good mood I'll indulge you this time. So, got a patient for me?"

"Not yet. Until your license is fully reinstated, you have to do rounds and clinic duty."

"And if I get a patient?"

"Foreman's in charge."

House rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! Why did I even bother coming back? This is total bullshit!" he snapped and then limped out of Cuddy's office.

"Well that was unexpected," Wilson muttered.

"My hands are tied," Cuddy said with a shrug. "He can't treat patients right now. Foreman will have to have the final say."

"Why not Chase? He's the one who thinks more like House than anyone. He's perfectly capable of running Diagnostics."

"Foreman has seniority," Cuddy replied like it was the end of conversation, and then sat down at her desk.

"You know as well as I do that House is more than capable of running the department on his own."

"Maybe, maybe not but Wilson, we have rules for a reason. If the patient found out that House was treating him with a suspended license..."

"It's in the process of being reinstated!" Wilson pointed out. "When House saves his life I don't see him suing. You're reaching, Cuddy. What is your problem anyway? It's almost as if..."

Cuddy glared at him and then quickly looked away.

Wilson blinked. "Oh, this is too funny. After all that happened between you two, you like him. _Really_ like him! And this is your way of controlling him. Well good luck with that. It's not going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I have a meeting in five minutes so..."

Wilson shook his head as he turned to leave. "Hope you know what you're doin..."

XXX

House stood in the middle of his conference room and looked around. It clearly hadn't been in use since he'd been gone and he wondered where everyone was. His attention was focused on a gift wrapped present on his desk. The name on the tag said Greg House, and the G was curly, much like Allison Cameron's handwriting. He was reaching for it when he heard a female voice from the doorway and the sound of a hammer being pulled back on a revolver.

"Step back."

The voice was definitely female but it held a certain air of authority that he held his hands up. "Identify yourself and keep your hands where I can see 'em."

"Identify myself? Are you kidding me?"

She was behind him so quickly her didn't even see her move. Her hands gripped his wrists and pulled his arms behind his back as she shoved him up against the glass wall. His cane fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"I said...identify yourself, asshole," she hissed in his ear.

"I don't have to identify myself. This is _my_ office!"

Wilson had heard the commotion from his own office and came to investigate. He took in the tall, athletic woman with long red hair holding House against the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Who the hell are you?" The woman shouted at Wilson.

"I'm Dr. Wilson and _that_ is Dr. Gregory House."

The woman looked like she was going to die of utter embarrassment as other people came running to see what was going on. She took a step back and House shook her off.

"My mistake. I was called about a stalker. I saw you standing in this office and I thought you were the one leaving the present on the desk and I reacted."

House gave her a look of total contempt as he picked up his cane off the floor. "Great welcome home party, Wilson. I didn't even ask for a hooker. It's a nice change from the ties you've given me in the past."

The woman frowned and stiffened. "I am not a hooker, Dr. House. My name is Gabriella Toscano. I've been hired by Dr. Lisa Cuddy to protect you, and I'm going to do my job."

"Toscano..." House repeated. "Isn't that a restaurant in Little Italy?"

"I wouldn't know, nor do I care."

House turned to Wilson, and then Cuddy, who was now standing in his office. "House! What the hell?"

"What? Why are you looking at me like _I'm_ the one in trouble? She's the one who pulled a gun on me!" he said, pointing to Gabriella.

"I said I was sorry," she replied, not looking so. As she and Cuddy spoke, he took in her appearance.

Gabriella was tall, well-built, with several visible tattoos on her muscular arms. She wore all black, a leather vest and boots all the way up to her knees. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was a first-rate dominatrix. The only thing missing was her whip.

"You're early," Cuddy said to her. "You weren't supposed to be here until next week."

"My current job finished up earlier than planned. And since I had to fly across the country, I decided to just get started. Seems I can't start soon enough," she said as she pointed to the gift wrapped present on House's desk.

Cuddy froze. "That wasn't here this morning when I unlocked the doors."

"You don't say," Gabriella glared. "You hired me for my expertise. That's what I'm going to give you," she said as she picked up the box. She held it up to her ear. The ticking was very faint. "Everyone out. I need a full evacuation of this floor right now! Go!" she shouted at them as she unwrapped the box with care.

"What? You're bomb squad too?" House inquired as Wilson led him out of the office.

"Yeah, so move!" she shouted to him as she took the device out and examined it. It was clearly homemade, but it could do a fair amount of damage. She glanced at him and had to admire his bravery and tenacity.

"Know anything about bombs?" she asked him.

"Nope. But I know there's more to it than just cutting or not cutting wires. Just throw it out the window."

Before she could respond, he took it from her, with only ten seconds remaining, went out onto the patio, shouted "Hit the dirt!" and tossed it over the side.

"Are you Insane?" Gabriella shouted at him when he came back inside looking proud of himself.

"Nope. I had a good-bye party at Mayfield and everything. Certifiably _not_ insane."

"You could've killed someone!"

"But I didn't. It was third rate to say the least, not a landmine."

When she stood herself up to full height she was nearly as tall as House, but he wasn't intimidated.

"Let's get one thing straight, Dr. House. Dr. Cuddy hired me because for some crazy reason she wants you to be safe and I'm going to see to that. Someone wants to hurt you, but they're going to have to get through me first. Therefore, you don't go anywhere without me. Understood?"

"What if I need to take a leak?"

"What you do behind closed doors is your business, but if you try to evade me, or give me the slip at any time, we're done."

He looked down at her with his signature intimidating gaze but she didn't waver or blink as she stared back with defiance.

"This is gonna be fun," he said as he took a step back.

"I'm not here for fun, Dr. House."

"Just call me House." He pulled a dust cover from some of his furniture and sat down in his Eames chair. "So what do you think my stalker wants?"

"Revenge, to hurt you, any number of things. But from what Dr.'s Cuddy and Wilson have shown me, he or she means business. And I'm guessing it's someone in this hospital which means I'm going to be on you like a rash."

"Sexy. So, what? You're just going to sit in my office and watch me save lives? You can't sit in on the DDX."

"DDX?" she asked, looking confused.

"My doctor thing. There are regulations. Doctor/patient confidentiality and all that HIPAA mumbo jumbo. I may be an ass, but I do have an obligation. So you can sit in my office where you can still see me but that's it. Capisce?"

Gabriella nodded and House gave her a slight smile. "Italian?" he inquired.

"Yep."

"Me too. By birth only, though. My dad was stationed there at the time."

"Army brat?"

"Marines."

"My dad too," she smiled, finding relief in that she now had something in common with the man she was protecting. At least maybe now they had something to talk about besides who was trying to kill him. While she insisted on maintaining professionalism at all times, once in awhile she'd strike a bond with her client and things went much more smoothly all around.

However, she had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

_**A/N: So whaddya think so far? Yay or Nay?** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Looks like you guys enjoyed chapter one. That's good ;) I'm glad, and thanks for the comments :) Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Gaby, as House had come to call her, sat, mouth open, staring into the conference room as House shouted at the members of his team and berated each one individually. Well, almost all of them. He went the easiest on the pretty blonde with long hair, who didn't seem perturbed in the least. The other doctors looked embarrassed and ashamed of themselves for not coming up with the right answers or explanations as to why they lost their patient. He shot down each one of their ideas but seemed to favor the blonde, whom she later discovered was Dr. Allison Cameron.

Upon further investigation, she discovered that Dr. Cameron used to have, if not still, deep feelings for House, but was married to the too-pretty Australian doctor who sat next to her. Gaby didn't feel or notice any sparks between those two, but felt plenty between House and Dr. Cameron.

"Interesting," she thought to herself, and made a mental note to ask House's best friend Wilson about that later. She lucked out when she found Dr. Wilson in the cafeteria eating a salad and reading a medical journal.

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full."

Wilson smiled at her. "Not at all, please," he said as he gestured to the empty seat across from him. "So how's it going? House isn't too much of a handful, I hope."

"You talk about him like he's a child."

"House can certainly be a man child now and then. Especially when he's forced into something he doesn't want to do. But you've been with him for a month now. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking we might have scared off his stalker. There haven't been any new letters or strange gifts since I got here. Normally one would assume they've moved on, and part of me wants to set a trap, disappear for awhile but not go too far, and see what happens."

"So why don't you?"

"I can't be in two places at once," she pointed out. "If I back off, and they try something, I've failed House. And I haven't lost anyone yet."

"I heard that about you. Best in your field. Ex-cop and all. I was honestly expecting to find out you were Secret Service."

Gaby chuckled. "Nah. I hate running alongside limousines. An armored tank couldn't put a dent in that thing, yet there they are, out there to make the President look good. It's purely for show."

"You seem to know quite a bit about that."

"I had a friend in the Secret Service once."

"Had?"

She nodded. "Lost. I like protecting people but a perk of my job is variety, moving from case to case. Can't do that with the President so much."

"No, I suppose not. House tells me you're a Military brat like him."

"He did, huh? What else did he tell you about me?"

"You're tenacious, fierce and swear like a longshoreman. I think he likes you."

"He likes Dr. Cameron," she said, almost wistfully.

Wilson's eyebrow shot up and she realized what she'd just said. "He likes her a lot. I can tell."

"She's married to Chase."

"But she loves House."

"She did, but then she gave up when she realized she couldn't have him."

"Why not?"

"House always figured he wasn't good enough for her and that she could do much better with Chase. Then he went to Mayfield and she married him. It was hard on him at first but he got over it. He even fell for a woman there, but nothing came of it."

"Lydia."

Again, Wilson looked surprised. "Well well. You seem to know quite a bit."

"It's my job to know. And what I do know is that his stalker is in this hospital. But let's keep that between us, shall we?"

"Does House know?"

"Yeah. I've been giving him more space, hoping he might trust me more. He has serious trust issues."

"Yes he does, and with good reason."

"Look, Wilson, I won't hurt him. I'm here to do my job."

"But you do like him, don't you?"

Gaby shifted in her seat and took a sip of her coffee that could easily be disguised as jet fuel.

"He's...interesting. And of course living with him in his apartment, in such close quarters has really put things in perspective. He's brilliant, gifted and he tells great stories. If I weren't working...sometimes I wonder if..."

Her pager went off and she checked it. It was a 9-1-1 from House. "Something's up. Gotta go."

She got up and practically ran out of the cafeteria. Wilson, only too curious, tossed the remains of his salad in the trash and followed her to House's office.

He was standing up, by the window looking out when she came in, Wilson in hot pursuit.

"What's the emergency?" she asked, looking around the room. Everything looked in order.

"That," he said, pointing to the box on his desk.

Gaby glanced at it. Another wrapped present. She carefully picked it up but it was light, almost as if it were empty, so she took the lid off and found a note. "Got any latex gloves?" she asked him.

"In the conference room on the shelf," he replied and then turned around. "What is it?"

"A note." She took it out of the box and read it. "She can't watch you every minute."

House's face went pale and he all but collapsed into his desk chair causing Gaby to glance over at him.

"House," she said as she crouched down in front of him and covered his hands with hers. They were shaking and it unnerved her a little. He always seemed so in control. "I'm going to keep you safe. I promise. And right now I'm thinking this hospital isn't the safest place for you to be right now."

"I can't stay home and hide in my apartment all damn day!" House snapped.

"I know that."

"And what am I supposed to do when I get a case?"

"You can do video conference. Look, I have to make some calls. Just stay where I can see you for now."

He nodded and watched her go into the conference room. She made a few calls and then Cuddy showed up.

"Since House doesn't have a case, he's free to go. If the team needs him, we can do a conference call."

Gaby smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Cuddy. I really hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I'm running out of options."

"I understand. Do what needs to be done and keep him safe. He's an asset to this hospital, hell, to the entire medical profession."

Gaby gave Cuddy a look, which Cuddy returned. "Do you have any idea how popular House is? How people rely on him? He's known all over the world. People have written, and even come from other countries just on the chance he'll take their case."

"Yes I know that. But surely there are other doctors who—"

"No, that's the thing. There are no other doctors who have been able to solve the cases he can. He has a brilliant mind."

"Yes, I can tell, but someone wants him dead, and until I can find out who it is, he's not safe here. I'm reasonably sure it's someone in this hospital. Male or female I haven't figured out as yet, but it doesn't matter because one way or another I'll get them."

"How can we reach House?"

Gaby wrote down a number. "Call this number. It can't be traced. So if you call him, even if the person has the equipment, they won't be able to find out where he is."

"That's good. Thank you," Cuddy said and smiled. "I know you'll take good care of him."

* * *

House woke up groggy and disoriented in the car. He glanced around and saw they were still driving. "Where are we, and where are we going?"

"Lotta questions," Gaby said as she drove, keeping her eyes on the road. "There's a cooler in the back with some cold drinks if you're thirsty. We'll be there in an hour."

House reached for it and extracted a Coke, cracked open the can and took a long sip. It was quite cold and he practically guzzled it in mere minutes.

"So are you going to tell me?" He prodded.

"Family's cabin in the woods. It's the safest place I could think of."

"Where are you going to be?"

"The place is big enough for the both of us. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It also has a dock with a boat. Do you fish?"

House blinked. "Fish? Not since I was a kid when my dad took me."

"Well if you're bored and looking for something to do, there's that, if the weather cooperates."

"I'm not fishing. I don't do well with boats."

Gaby nodded, understanding an unsteady boat probably didn't go well with his bad leg. "I used to love fishing. My Grandpa taught me."

House snickered. "You stick a worm on a hook and drop it in the water. It's not rocket science."

"It's not that so much. It was just a peaceful time. Sitting back, getting some sun, enjoying the fresh air..." her voice trailed off when she realized he was no longer interested.

An hour later, the car pulled onto a gravel road and they drove another couple of miles until the approached the lake and a clearing with a large log cabin. "Well doesn't that look cozy? It's the kind of place Wilson would come to shag someone's wife."

Gaby laughed. "Dr. Wilson?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"I heard things but I don't normally pay attention to gossip. Hospitals are notorious for it so unless I have proof I don't give it any credence."

"He didn't earn the nickname Panty Peeler of PPTH for nothing, ya know," House said as he opened the car door and got out. He saw that Gaby was still not convinced. "He's been married three times. Cheated on all three. Almost had a fourth but lost her in a bad bus accident a little over a year ago."

"Oh," was all she said as she took out her keys and unlocked the door. "I didn't know, but then I wouldn't because he's not the one I'm protecting."

The door opened into a very large kitchen area with updated appliances and a long table big enough for a dozen people.

"Nice," House said as he went to the fridge and started loading the groceries that they'd picked up along the way. Once they had everything put away, he wandered through the cabin and claimed the largest of the two bedrooms as his before finally settling into the swing on the deck out back.

"I see you've made yourself at home," Gaby said with a smirk as she stood against the porch railing holding a glass of ice water.

He glanced up at her and almost did a double take. Gone were the leather jacket, boots and various metal objects that made noise whenever she walked. Instead she wore a simple lavender T-shirt which showed off her ample chest, and slim blue jeans that hugged her narrow waist. It took everything in his power not to gawk at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded, looking and feeling a little self conscious under his gaze.

"I'm not used to seeing you without your shit-kicker leather on."

"In case you haven't noticed, it's damn hot out here. But if it's worrying you, I am packing heat."

House grinned. "Don't tell me where. Let me guess."

Gaby returned the grin with one of her own and raised her glass. "Can I get you something?"

"Whatever you're drinking."

"Ice water it is," she said and started to go back inside but he raised his cane and blocked her way to the door.

"Ice water? Seriously?"

"This might seem like a vacation to you, Dr. House, but I still have a job to do. I need my wits about me at all times."

"Fair enough. Scotch for me, then."

"Sure," she said with a shrug and went inside, returning moments later with his drink. She gestured to the porch swing. "Do you mind?"

He scooted over. "The more the merrier," he said and rested his feet on the porch railing. "I could get used to this."

"Hopefully we won't be here too long and you can get back to doing whatever it is you do."

"Yes, saving lives is always a good thing."

"Don't all doctors do that?"

"Some do it better than others. Those who can't, send their lost causes to me."

"I read you spent some time at Mayfield."

House's back stiffened and he took a long swig of his scotch. "It was voluntary," he said, his tone was icy. "The boys in the white jackets didn't come and haul me off in a straightjacket."

"Six months is a long time to be away from doing what you love."

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"And you're okay now?"

"As good as can be expected," he muttered as he took another long sip. "I saw a guitar inside. Do you play?"

"No, it was my brothers."

"Was?"

Gaby nodded. "He was a Navy pilot. Went down in a blaze of glory, so they say. Saved two planes before he bought it."

House shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know. He taught me some chords once, years ago but I haven't played anything since. It was fun though. He had two guitars so we played together."

"I brought mine," he said. "We could have an impromptu jam session."

Gaby considered it and then giggled. "I think you'd lose your patience with me really fast."

"I'm a good teacher. I taught myself."

"Really? I've heard you play and you're pretty good."

He shrugs. "I'm not bad. I prefer the piano."

"You play that well too. I'm not very musically inclined so I just don't."

"It helps me unwind after a long day. You should try it. You seem very tense. You could do with a long, slow screw," he leered, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

"I have a lot to be tense about," she said, and then glanced at him. "I don't sleep with my clients."

"Ever?"

"Never," she said it with such conviction that House couldn't help but wonder what the story was behind it.

"Well if you change your mind..." he said and chuckled softly when she got up and went inside, leaving him alone on the porch swing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been working on this story, but RL made it hard. Now things are seemingly back to normal and I can get back to it. I have been having some writer's block though, and yet I have a lot of ideas in my head so hopefully things will keep moving. I just started chapter 5. So sit back and relax. More action to come!**_

**Chapter Three**

The cabin was freezing when House woke up. He was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets and comforters but he could still feel the chill. It was an old cabin, after all, and most likely not properly insulated. It got very cold, especially if Gaby didn't get up early to start the wood stove which heated the place.

She'd been doing that all week since they arrived but not that morning. He listened for a moment and he could hear her talking to someone, and the footsteps outside his bedroom as she paced the hall. He almost felt like calling to her, "since you're out there, put the damn stove on!" but he didn't. Instead he carefully got out of bed, and put his ear to the door.

"I told you why...No...that's not it. I'm working. No I haven't come to my senses, as you put it. I have a client...yes...it's what I do, remember? I protect people. And if you call me again, _you_ will need protection."

He sensed the call was over and got back into his warm cocoon when he heard her tossing logs and kindling into the furnace.

When he smelled the coffee he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. His leg was always stiff first thing in the morning and he missed his Vicodin.

"You okay?" Gaby inquired as she poured the coffee into two mugs.

"Just a little slow getting going this morning," he winced as he rubbed his thigh. "It's cold."

"I know. Sorry I was late getting the furnace going. I had a call."

"Oh is that what that was? I thought you were talking in your sleep," he mused.

"I wish," she muttered as she set a toasted bagel in front of him and a tub of cream cheese. They ate in silence and after she was done, she topped up her coffee and took it outside. Intrigued, House followed her but he leaned against the porch rail instead of joining her on the porch swing.

"So was it bad news?"

"No, just an old ghost," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Old ghost or old boyfriend?"

"A bit of both." Gaby looked up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," House said with a shrug.

"Why do men cheat? Why do they cheat and assume they can get away with it?"

"You'd have to ask Wilson," he grinned as he sipped his coffee. It was better than Cameron's.

"Did you ever cheat?"

"No," he said. "But I was the _other_ man a couple of times."

"Not quite the same but thanks."

"Have you ever been the _other_ woman?"

She nodded. "I was. That's why I left him. He led me to believe it was just us, but he turned out to be married with kids, and it was obvious he had no intention of leaving his wife. God," she said as she shook her head. "I was so stupid..."

"Sounds like he was the stupid one. Being involved with someone with a history of law enforcement. He should've covered his ass much better."

Her eyes went wide. "Are you condoning what he did?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying that he was sloppy and over-confident."

"You got the sloppy part right," she laughed. "I didn't stay with him very long. The man was inept at everything. So his cheating gave me an easy out. But he won't let go. He's like a stray dog that follows you home and won't go away. Which is partly why I came to you earlier. I just had to get the hell away from him. He doesn't know where I went so I have that going for me at least."

"Is he...dangerous?"

"No. He doesn't have a violent bone in his body. He's just clingy and I don't do clingy. He'd be calling me at 10pm when I was out with my girlfriends asking me where I am and who I'm with. That got old fast and I ended it."

"Good call. So what are we doing today?" he asked, looking to change the subject.

"I don't know," Gaby said as she glanced out the window. "I think it's going to be a wet day so we'll probably be stuck inside again. You could teach me some new chords."

"Have you been practicing what I taught you the other night?"

"Yep," she smiled, looking proud of herself. "We'll be able to do that duet after all."

"I heard singing the other night. Was that you or a CD?"

She looked down and blushed, to which House laughed. "So you do have a hidden talent? I figured as much. And for what it's worth, you sounded pretty good."

"Thanks. Your voice isn't so bad either."

He merely shrugged but their eyes locked for a few minutes before the phone rang. Seeing it was PPTH, he answered it, and Gaby watched him get up and limp down the hall to his room.

* * *

House had been in his bedroom talking to his team for half an hour and when he finally emerged, he was tired and annoyed. He made himself another cup of coffee, grabbed his guitar and went out to sit with Gaby on the patio. The heavy rain had turned into a drizzle and the clouds looked like they were trying to break up.

"Tough case?" she asked as she listened to him pluck a few notes.

"Tough enough. How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Hopefully not much longer. I have undercover officers staking out your office to watch for anything or anyone out of the ordinary. I'll give it a few days and if nothing else happens, we'll return to PPTH."

He nods. "Sounds good. Go get the guitar."

She goes inside to get it and returns, taking a seat across from him. They play a few songs to warm up, easy ones at first, but when he decides to test her, to see how much she actually practiced, he's impressed.

"Not bad. Your guitar needs tuning though. You're a little flat. Give it here."

Gaby handed it over and he quickly adjusted the tuning before handing it back to her. They played a few more songs and then the sun finally peaked through the clouds and the rain eventually stopped.

"I feel like taking the boat out," she said as she stood up and gave a cat-like stretch. "Wanna come for a ride?"

He looked at her like she was crazy at first, but the weather had improved enough to go out. "Sure. Why not?"

They went down to the dock and once House was settled, Gaby started the motor and they were off. After a ride to the other side of the lake, she turned the boat around and slowed it down. "I'm just gonna throw a line in for awhile if that's okay. It's too nice to go in just yet."

House shrugged. "Fine with me. Want me to steer?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

They switched positions with her help and he watched her put a fly on the end of the line. "What, no worms?"

Gaby shook her head and laughed. "I haven't fished using worms in ages. The fly works just as well. Besides, I hate worms. Blek!"

It was House's turn to laugh at her expression. "I assume you made Grandpa put the worm on the hook?"

"Damn straight."

When she smiled at him, such as she did, it made House see her differently. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that intrigued him. Over the last week they hadn't talked very much. He knew that in another few days they'd be heading back to Princeton and more than likely she'd leave and move onto her next assignment. Part of him filled with dread. He got used to having her around like a shadow over the last month. What was he going to do when she left?

"Earth to House," Gaby called to him, bringing him back to the present. "Where did you go just now?"

He shrugged. "Nowhere. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"I was thinking about the case."

"No you weren't."

He blinked at stared at her and she smiled knowingly. "You have a tell, House. I know when you're thinking about a case, you have a certain look and just now, that wasn't it. So spill."

He sat up a little straighter. "I don't want to bore you with my mundane thoughts."

"Nothing about you is mundane."

"The feeling is mutual," he replied as he held her gaze for as long as possible until the tip of her rod went down and she stood up.

"I've got one! Grab the net!" she shouted. "We're gonna have trout for dinner tonight, baby!"

House reached for the smaller one and Gaby rolled her eyes. "No, not that, the big one. This aint no stupid sunfish."

After some doing, House was able to get the net underneath it and bring the fish into the boat. He then watched in amazement as Gaby grabbed the fish bonker and gave it a good whack across the top of its head.

"Nighty-night, fella."

"Wow. You're...pretty good at that."

She took the hook out of its mouth, put it on the chain that was attached to the boat and dropped it back in the water.

"Gotta hit them on top where the brain is. Much easier and quicker."

They trolled along for another half hour until the boat made a strange noise and the engine conked out.

"What the...I just put gas in this thing the other day."

"Maybe it's an engine issue." But after several tries, the motor wouldn't turn over. "Time to start rowin," he said as he reached for the oars.

"Are you okay to row? It's a long way back."

House gave her a look. "I might be a cripple but I can row just as good as the next guy."

Gaby caught one more fish before she decided two was enough, and reeled in before House got them to the dock. She helped him out of the boat and back up the hill to the cabin. "I'm just going to go clean these in the fish house. I'll be back in ten minutes."

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and gave her a wave of dismissal. As promised, she returned with two cleaned fish and put them in the fridge for the time being. "It suddenly got cold out there."

"Want me to start a fire?"

"Sure. It'll keep the place warm."

Gaby watched him build a decent fire before settling back on the couch next to her.

"Done. So trout for dinner then?"

"Yeah. Unless you have other ideas?"

"Nah it's fine. It's been years since I've eaten it."

House grabbed his guitar and began to strum some chords before launching into Neil Young's _Harvest Moon_. His voice was soft as he sang the words and Gaby smiled.

"I always did love this song," she said as she picked up her own guitar and strummed along. House nodded and she even sang along with him for some parts until they finished the tune.

"Know any Paul McCartney?" she asked him as she plucked a few notes.

"Those are sappy," he chuckled. "But you go right ahead," he said as he sat back and listened to her sing. "That was an easy one," he said when she was done. "But you sounded good."

"I'm no Paul though," she giggled.

"Who is?"

Gaby glanced out the window. "Looks like it's clearing off again. Ever watch the stars at night?"

"No. Or at least, not in a long time."

"They're amazing out here."

"They would be, since we're out in the middle of nowhere with no city lights nearby."

"I'm going to take the boat out to the middle of the lake." Gaby suddenly looked shy as she looked over at him. Biting her lower lip, something he hadn't seen her do in awhile which meant she was unsure, she glanced at him. "Do you...wanna come out with me?"

Normally that sort of thing wouldn't interest him in the least, but the idea of being with a beautiful woman in the middle of a lake somehow seemed appealing.

"Sure. Sounds good."


End file.
